


Too Nice

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Crowley falls in love
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Too Nice

You met him at a bar. He was sitting at the bar drinking a cocktail with a pink umbrella. People were giving him strange looks as his friend, the one who was terrible at karaoke. Maybe it was the vibe they gave off that intrigued you, or all the drinks clouding your judgment, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that you wanted to meet them.

“Hello there Mr. Pink Umbrella.” You greeted him. He rose an eyebrow at you in confusion before replying.

“And who might you be?”

“They call me (Y/N).” You smiled, extending a hand. He shook it out of courtesy and curiosity.

“Crowley.” He replied.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” You asked.

“Having a drink with a friend. And you?” He asked.

“Blowing off steam.” You shrugged.

“Well, what could you possibly want from a man like me?” He asked, now intrigued by your conversation.

“A little TLC never hurt anybody.”

“Who says it couldn’t?”

“Touche.”

And then the two of you were off on a long conversation about everything and nothing. You were happily surprised when he asked you what your biggest dream was. Nobody had ever tried as hard as he to know you.

When his friend took a girl to his hotel room, Crowley stayed with you. He even offered to walk you home, it you told him that you two needed some mystery.

You were meeting Crowley for your fifth date. By now you’d gotten comfortable enough that you weren’t nervous, just excited. The restaurant he’d chosen was beautiful.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em.” You said as you were seated.

“Well I picked you didn’t I?” He smiled.

“Always with the sweet words..” You sighed, resting your hand on his.

“What do you want to eat darling?” He asked. You scanned the menu quickly as you saw the waiter nearing.

“Hello, I will be your server tonight.Can I start you two off with some drinks?”

“I’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea.” You said.

“I’ll have a pink lady.” Crowley stated. You heard the waiter snicker but ignored it.

“Are you ready to order, or should I come back later?”

“I think we’re ready.” He said “I’ll have the Chicken Marsala.”

“And I will have the Shrimp Scampi.” The waiter took your menus and waked back towards the kitchen.

“You always order some form of seafood.” Crowley chuckled.

“What can I say,” You smiled “I love the sea.”

Crowley sat on his throne, head resting in his hand, anxious. He was waiting the news on you. You’d died earlier that day. He thought it was ironic that you’d drowned, considering your love for the sea.

He’d had the throne room cleared and everyone was to find out where you’d been sent. You could be coming to hell and he’d already had a room made for you in the castle. Now it was just the matter of waiting.

“Sir?”

Crowley snapped into focus as one of his many demons walked in.

“Is she here then?” He asked.

“She’s not coming sir.” The demon said “We just found out. She’s gone to heaven sir.”

He could feel his heart clench in his chest, felt it sink down to his feet. It felt like someone was trying to kill him from the inside. He slumped back in his seat, looking up towards the ceiling. It was a bittersweet feeling. She’d gone to a better place, but he’d never get to see her again.

“I knew it.” He breathed “She was just, too nice.”


End file.
